Talent Show
by X-J0UR0-X
Summary: Summary: They are 15: There is a talent show. A broken leg. Barely any fighting? And possibly two confessions. T,  One Shot?, NXM, RXH,


DISCLAIMER: Not Mine. No rights. There.

Mikan: Technically, She's supposed to be Writing the seventh chapter to ATRT.

Hotaru: _-BAKA BAKA BAKA!-_

Natsume: Idiot.

Ruka: Jouro? Are you okay? -offers hand-

Me: Hai.

Ruka: Good -Smiles-

Me: I won't fall for you Nogi.

Ruka: huh?

Me: Just trying to introduce someone who will be in most of my fanfics.

Koyurimi: Jouro?

Me: Hai Ko-Kun -blushes and smiles-

Koyurimi: Come one, we need to get some pizza. You promised, Remember?

Me: H-hai.

-Walks off together-

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

Summary: They are 15: There is a talent show. A broken leg. Barely any fighting? And possibly two confessions. (T) Reading -One Shot?- X-J0UR0-X NXM #RXH#

**(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)(X)**

It was the Alice Academy Talent show in two days and everyone was busied trying to figure out their special talent. Everyone except A fire caster, a tech geek, an animal lover and a certain auburn eyed girl.

They were all sitting in the back row watching everyone, not doing anything. There was no class according to Narumi-Sensei. He had another meeting with another teacher. anyway. Back to the main point. Hotaru, Ruka and Natsume, were starring at the black board, were as the hyperactive, optimistic, nullifier was looking around hopping, "Ichi-kara, aren't you a little concerned about the Talent show?" Natsume questioned looking at the girl next to him, "No. and It's not Ichi-Kara today." She said now just looking at him, "Tch. Whatever." Natsume picked up his Manga and started reading it.

After the whole class time thing, It was lunch. Mikan was walking around the Cafeteria, looking for a certain crimson eyed boy. She couldn't spot him anywhere, when she finally thought 'the Sakura Tree!'.

She grabbed two lunch platters, and ran there. Not surprised she found him laying under the Sakura tree, manga on top of his face, sleeping. She slowly walked up to him, took the manga off his face, and admired his beauty. 'He looks..handsome? Wait, What? Why would I think things like this? Who would ever find Natsume Handsome? Not me of course. I don't see how any of his fan club members could like someone as, perverted, mean, annoying, attractive, nice, comforting, always there when I was- WHA?!?!? what am I thinking?!?' Mikan thought sitting next to Natsume Still looking down on his face, "Stop starring at me." Natsume said, Eyes still closed, "Why would I be looking at someone as Mean as you?" Mikan Retorted, "Mean has nothing to do with starring Ichi-Kara." Natsume said smirking. He knew Mikan hated when he called her by the name of her panties. She stood up knocking the food trays off her lap, and onto Natsume's face, "Oh...Natsume I-" 'come on Mikan, Don't take it anymore, your angry at him.' Her inner Mikan said, "Hmph" She said turning back around, walking away from him. "Tch." He said, taking the Manga, lying it back on his face, and **Tried** to go back to sleep, 'I must have really gotten on her nerves. She didn't even apologize. She didn't even argue!' Natsume was thinking. This of course was the thing stopping him from sleeping.

----Mikan----- ( - -: Spoilers)

'Agh, Natsume is always the one who is sending me to my room, without even sending me there. I always end up here after our arguments. Why does it affect me with the things he says. It's not like I really care...I...Agh, I should really practicing my - - - - and - - - - - for the talent show.' I Thought, 'Gosh, he is so conceded.' I kept killing myself with these thoughts, when I should have been practicing! I finally found time to practice for the Talent show. I practiced, until I had it down. I hope this works.

---the next day---

"Class, I hope you have your Talents down, Cause the Talent show have been moved up to Tonight. Well, Ja' ne!" Narumi said, Zooming out of the class like he had he running Alice. "eek." Mikan was the first to break the silence, "What Polka-dots?" Natsume asked, with his usual cold tone, "I need to practice more! I'm so nervous!" Mikan said running around the class room, "Aaahhhh," Mikan yelled as she tripped over a certain fire master caster, "Ow!, I think You broke my Foot!" Mikan screamed like she was really in pain, "shit. I hurt her' Natsume thought, "Oi, Polka-dots, I'll take you." Natsume said looking away, hiding a tiny hint of blush, "Arigatou Natsume" Mikan said Beaming a bright Smile straight at him, 'I hate her Smiles. They're too cute, for me to stand' Natsume thought, "I Hate her smi-" "Shut up or I'll burn you Stupid mind reader." Natsume said sending a death glare at the infamous mind reader, "H-hai." Koko said stuttering, "eh, Natsume?" Mikan said, still lying on the floor, "Hn." Natsume said as he offered her a hand up. He wasn't going to carry her, but had no choice since he tried to put her arm over his should, and she fell...3 times. So now, he's walking down the hall, with the nullifier in his arms like a bride.

(Back at the classroom)

"She doesn't even realize that he is the one who made her hurt." Hotaru said emotionless.

(To Natsume and Mikan ((A/N: has a nice ring to it, ne?)))

They got to the nurses office, and they were told to wait a whole hour or till they were greeted by a doctor. 15 minutes in, "Natsume-Kun..." 'Why did she call me kun?' Natsume thought, "I wanted to say thank you." Mikan said trying her best to be polite, "I wanted to um..." She said scooting closer, "I..." She placed her hand on his, "I like you..." ...She tried to run, seeing as Natsume didn't respond. Of course, the reason they were in there in the first place, "Ow." Mikan said as she fell to the ground. Expecting to hit something. But as she opened her eyes she realized, one: that she hadn't hit the floor. And Two: someone had there arms encircling her waist. It was none other than THE same Natsume Hyuuga she had just confessed to, "Mikan..I..." Natsume started but was cut off by the doctor, "We will see you now Ms. Sakura. And I'm sorry, but your boyfriend cannot come." the doctor said, as he started walking towards a door, with a sign hanging that said "X-Ray" above. "Umm, He's not my-" "Okay, I'll be leaving" Natsume said, walking away.

1 hour after she went in, she came out to find that Hotaru, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Sumire,Yuu, Pretty much all of the class except the one person she was looking for, "Umm, Where is Natsume?" Mikan asked Ruka, "He said he had to go on a mission. He won't be back till the talent show. But he will be there." Ruka said assuring her. Ruka got over her long ago, and now was with Hotaru. "Mikan, Are you alright?" one guy asked, "Mikan, is your leg broken?" Another asked, "Mikan, will you marry me?" Yet another guy asked, "Yes, No and no." Mikan replied, and one of her fan boys (The one who asked her to marry him) fainted. a sweat drop went down her face (Anime style) since she was being suffocated by her fan club (Yes, Mikans fan club.) "It's only a a tiny injury, and I should be able to walk tonight. I just need to go home and put some ice on it" "Baka" Hotaru said pointing her Baka gun straight at Mikan, "OW!" The brunette yelled, hitting the wall, "Hotaru you're so mean!" Mikan whined, "Baka, I was worried." Hotaru said completely emotionless, "Oh, Hotaru!!!!" Mikan hopped to Hotaru (Seeing as she can't walk for awhile) with arms open, hoping for a hug. when suddenly,

_BAKA, BAKA, BAKA!_

She was hit...Again.

--2 hours before---

There were 2 hours before the Talent show started. Mikan had everything down for her act, and usually on days, around this time, She would be around the Sakura Tree Hanging out with Natsume. She had this feeling that he wasn't on a mission. Lately she had the need for Natsume. To be around. To talk to him. For him to comfort her, even when it was Natsume who hurt her. They had a confusing 'relationship'. Anyway. She went to the Sakura tree, and laid down under it. She awoke 30 minutes before the talent show, and Ran to her Room to get ready. The whole time She didn't notice a pair of crimson Eyes watching her from the Top of the Sakura tree.

-Behind stage-

"Where is Mikan? She's not here, and She is signed up!" Yuu Said (Considering he was taking care of the stage,) "I think she is still getting ready" Ruka Said, Next to Hotaru, Clasping hands with her, "Ne, Ruka, You know what the Idiots act is, Don't you?" Hotaru asked, "Ehh, Well, I am kinda helping her with it." Ruka said and blushed, "What is it, Nogi?" Hotaru asked with those Furious eyes. It was the second time she called him Nogi while they were dating. The first time was when He went missing in the Forest with Mikan (Before she could control her nullifying Alice) and kept nullifying his alice, considering She was freaking out, and he couldn't use her Alice to help them out. When Ruka came back to Hotaru, She had a whole line of baka cannons just for him. "Ehh, if I tell you, you can't tell anyone. Ok?" Ruka said, trying to make sure Hotaru wouldn't sell Cd's of them (I guess I just gave it away)

Ruka took Hotaru into the closet, and Locked the door. "okay, Mikan and I are doing a Song together. A Love song. Just cause she already knew it. Please don't kill me!" Ruka flinched, "I'm not going to kill you Ruka." Hotaru said, "As long as you...Pay it off." She smiled. Hotaru turned off the light and kissed Ruka, Shocking him almost to death. After a while Ruka relaxed, and kissed back.

Mikan Finally got there and was Searching for Ruka, "WHERE IS MY PARTNER?!?!?!" Mikan was yelling everywhere, "Shut up, Rainbow Painties." "Natsume!" She said jumping on him and giving him a...hug??? "uhh, sorry for that! I'm a little nervous. My Partner is gone, and it was a duet, and now I'm gonna look like a clown, and everyone is gonna taunt me, and I'll go down in history as the worst singer, and I'll have to wash the floors every night, and-" Mikan was cut-off, by Natsumes Lips crushing against her own. He was kissing the girl that he has loved for four years. And Mikan was stiff. She was surprised, confused, and at the same time relaxed. She didn't know what was happening at first but when she finally realized that; the guy she confessed to today, Was now KISSING HER! Mikan was still petrified, and not thinking, While Natsume was still kissing her. Her nibbled on her bottom lip, and she let out a tiny moan. He took that opportunity, to enter her mouth. He kissed her, and finally She kissed back. "Natsume, Mikan!" Yuu whispered not wanting to disturb the cast(A/N: - Evil Smile - ) The curtain went up, and guess where Natsume and Mikan where standing. Go ahead Guess! Behind that same exact curtain! (Klutz.) Everyone looked wide eyed when they saw Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga kissing. The Mikan fans were sad, the Natsume fans were angry, the senseis rooting for them (Except for Jinno), and the rest of the class content (They all knew it was gonna happen sooner or later...they thought it would be soon though)

Natsume pulled away from the kiss and just stared at Mikan, not even caring about the crowd. "Natsume..."Mikan Whispered, "Hn." "Do you know Nothing Better by The Postal Service?" Mikan asked, 'So that's why Ruka was practicing. Ha, luckily I helped him practice.' Natsume thought, "Hn." He responded, "Okay. Wanna help me?" Mikan smiled shyly. Everyone was still starring and Mikan was waiting for Natsumes response, "...hn.." Natsume said, walking off stage and grabbing to Headsets.

**_Natsume:_**

_**Will someone please call a surgeon  
Who can crack my ribs and repair this broken heart  
That you're deserting for better company?  
I can't accept that it's over...  
I will block the door like a goalie tending the net  
In the third quarter of a tied-game rivalry**_

_**So just say how to make it right  
And I swear I'll do my best to comply**_

_**Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together**_

_Mikan:  
I feel must interject here you're getting carried away feeling sorry for yourself  
With these revisions and gaps in history  
So let me help you remember.  
I've made charts and graphs that should finally make it clear.  
I've prepared a lecture on why i have to leave_

_So please back away and let me go_

_**Natsume:  
I can't my darling i love you so...**_

_**Tell me am i right to think that there could be nothing better  
Than making you my bride and slowly growing old together**_

_Mikan:_

_Don't you feed me lines about some idealistic future  
Your heart won't heal right if you keep tearing out the sutures_

_**Natsume:**_

_** I admit that i have made mistakes And I swear I'll never wrong you again **_

_Mikan: __You've got a lure I can't deny,  
But you've had your chance so say goodbye  
Say goodbye..._

Mikan and Natsume bowed, then exited stage. The audience was applauding like crazy. Natsume and Mikan were back stage, when they saw Ruka and Hotaru walk out of a closet. "RUKA!!!!" Mikan went and instead of being all nice Mikan for once was mean to Ruka. She took out a Baka gun and hit Ruka. "Ow Mikan, What was that for?" Ruka asked Rubbing his head, "You were late, and I had to do the Show with Natsume-Kun" Mikan said yelling at Ruka, "Kun?" Hotaru, Yuu, Ruka, Sumire, and the other stage crew asked, "Well you see.." Mikan started then Natsume took Mikans hand and walked out the door o back stage, "Natsume?" "Lets go get some seats..." Natsume said walking with her on the path (A/N: by the way, this was like the last dance. It was outside, by the big fountain.) Natsume and Mikan sat in front row next to each other, "Mikan...I love you" Natsume said Kissing Mikan again, "willyoubemygirlfriend?" (will you be my girlfriend) Natsume asked, Surprisingly nervous, "What Natsume?" Mikan asked confused, "I said, Would you be my girlfriend, Polka-dots?" Natsume repeated, "Yes, pervert" Mikan told him as she laid her head on his Shoulder,

"Don't fall asleep."

"I won't"

"Then stop drooling"

"I'm not drooling!"

"Then what's that liquid substance?"

"Where?"

"Stupid Polka dots"

"Pervert."

"Jerk."

"Stupid"

"Meanie."

"Ug-" Natsume stared, but was cut off by, "Okay, now we will announce the winners"

"Third place, Sumire and Koko, in 'where's the book?' a skit from Okonashi Subatoya." They announced as Sumire and Koko, went up and took their trophy and declaration of third place. "Second place, Anna and Nonoko, with their amazing self playing orchestra."

They went up and got their winnings, "First place, Mikan Sakura and Recently known, Natsume Hyuuga, Singing 'Nothing better' By 'The Postal Service'." Everyone applauded, as Mikan and Natsume went up on stage and the judges asked if they would answer some questions from the audience. They agreed, and watched they hands raise, "umm...You, in the back!" Mikan said pointing out the person in the crowd, "ahhh, yes, are you and Natsume finally a couple?" it was one of their classmates, "Umm, I guess Natsume would have to answer that" Mikan smiled looking at Natsume, "Hn." He responded. Most of the crowd fainted. The crowd started chanting something along the lines of 'KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!'. Natsume just looked at Mikan and Mikan was getting all Nervous. "umm..Natsume..." Mikan started but didn't finish, "hn." Natsume leaned Closer giving a passionate kiss, for all to see.

Natsume pulled away from the kiss, "So, Kissing is your talent?" "no, It was Dancing and singing!" She Retorted still starring at him, "Oh really, so thats what you call talent?" He said smirking, "Natsume baka" Mikan said laying her head on his Shoulder, "I take that as a compliment though."

-FIN


End file.
